El Reto
by 2802Yana
Summary: No sabría Resumir esto Pero es Popo x Toon Link y algo de Ness x Lucas :3 Para: Eri shimizu *w*


Un Pequeño (?) short De Popo x Toon Link y algo de Ness x Lucas x3 espero y disfruten :3

* * *

><p>La noche estaba despejada y clara, y una media luna se recostaba sobre el cielo aterciopelado.<p>

Se podían escuchar algunos murmullos por el pasillo de esta enorme mansión. Eran tres chicos en una conversación algo incomoda para uno de ellos.

-No lo haré – Dijo el chico de profundamente negros con túnica verde algo avergonzado y molesto – Porque haría algo tan vergonzoso? Eso no va con mi estilo – Resaltando la última frase con orgullo en sus palabras.

- Es una oportunidad para saber si eres o no correspondido, Pero dejamos el tema para mañana Lucas y yo tenemos que ir a "dormir" tu entiendes, no? – El Pelinegro sonrió seductoramente al rubio menor al lado de el pasando su brazo por sus hombros.

-A…adiós Toon Link… Suerte mañana – Dijo el Menor sonrojado tras la acción de su "Mejor amigo". (N/A: Sip entre comillas xD y esta vez si pueden ser pervertidos con lo que paso tras la ausencia de TL ¬w¬ )

Eso fue lo último que TL Escucho antes de que Ness cerrara la puerta en su cara buscando privacidad.

-Tsk quien los necesita, no necesito ayuda de nadie, ni de ellos ni de Popo… Ese idiota lo único que hace es molestar pasando por mi mente a cada rato –Dijo sonrojado y sacudiendo la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos a vergonzantes que tenia- Ashh! Me largo a dormir.- Se fue de brazos cruzados

**Unas dos horas después (En la Madrugada 3:00 am Aprox.)**

-Popo aun no llega –Dijo entre bostezos TL acostado mirando el reloj con sueño.

De pronto Escucha la puerta abrirse y se hace el dormido.

Toon….Estas despierto? –Escuchando Susurros Toon link no dijo nada, Solo se quedo escuchando con los ojos cerrados como alguien se aproximaba a su cama y lo besaba en la frente.

…-Sonrojado tras la acción de su compañero esquimal Toon link pensaba en la suerte que tenia al haber estado la luz apagada, Lo cual hacia que su compañero no notara su sonrojo.

Minutos después Popo ya se había Dormido al igual que Toon Link Lo cual Gracias a esa acción pudo dormir como un bebe.

**Horas Después… (En el Desayuno)**

Toon Link, Estas bien? –Pregunto preocupado el esquimal al ver con las mejillas rojas y algo serio a su compañero- No has comido casi nada.

….- Sonrojado dentro de sus pensamientos y sueños raros donde salía el con Popo.

TOON! –Grito el esquimal en el oído del espadachín- LINK!

Waaah! –Asustado casi aventando su plato- I..idiota! Que quieres!? Porque me asustas así!?

-Perdón, Pero me tienes preocupado, Te paso algo ayer? , Estas enfermo?- Haciendo una entrevista el esquimal poniendo su mano en la frente de TL.

- Espera que haces!? – sintiendo como la sangre se le sube altamente hasta sus mejillas colorando un poco sus orejas.

-Reviso si no tienes fiebre. – Dijo el esquimal Tomándose el tiempo de hacer una mueca feliz mostrando sus hoyuelos.

-E…Em …y..yo estoy bien! –Dijo el espadachín quitándose rápidamente la mano de su compañero de su frente saliendo del comedor con prisa.

-Ustedes saben que le pasa? –Pregunto el escalador al par de psíquicos.

Los psíquicos simplemente negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo lo cual hizo que popo se pusiera algo nervioso,- al parecer son tal para cual literalmente- Pensó Popo antes de retirarse del lugar.

-Popo! –Se escucharon gritos de voces agudas aproximándose hacia el escalador.

-Nana, Paula que hacen aquí? – Mostrando aun una sonrisa nerviosa por la acción pasada que había visto

-Venimos por ti Popo. – Dijo la pelirrubio agarrando a Popo de la mano.

- Exacto Hermanito- Dijo la gemela abrazando a su hermano

Mientras pasaba esto ( ¬3¬ ) Las chicas se llevaron a Popo al jardín detrás de unos cuantos arboles.

-Ness, Lucas! Han visto a Popo? –Pregunto TL

-Las chicas lo tienen en el otro lado del jardín. –Respondió el Rubio menor.

-ashh! Otra vez? –Con Tono enojado y con algo de celos respondió el espadachín.

- Si jaja –Dijo el pelinegro riendo al ver la acción de su amigo- Y bien Toon, Listo para el reto?

-El…Reto?- Respondió algo dudoso moviendo su cabeza un poco a un lado.

-Sip, El reto de ayer. Debes cumplirlo.

-Pero…Esta con las chicas y ya les dije que ese no es mi estilo! –Grito TL Cruzando los brazos- eso sería raro de mi parte.

-Jmmm pensé que habías dicho que cumplirías cualquier cosa en el juego, Al parecer perdiste, no cumpliste el reto. –Dijo el pelinegro, sabiendo que su amigo odiaba perder uso algo así como Psicología inversa.

-Ya! Está bien lo hare! Pero solo para demostrar que no soy un perdedor y que tú te equivocaste! – Dijo retrocediendo TL Para ir con Popo.

- Te estaremos viendo- Dijo Ness agarrando de la mano a Lucas siguiendo a su amigo.

-Ese Ness algún día Me las pagara –Se fue murmurando hasta llegar con su compañero y las chicas que lo abrazaban.

-He…Hey Popo! –Grito nervioso TL.

-Toon! Me allegro que estés bien –Intentando abrazarlo pero las chicas lo evitaban mientras miraban feo a TL corriéndolo con la mirada.

-Emm Popo, Podemos hablar en privado? –Dijo resaltando la última frase el espadachín.

- Claro que s…-Una voz aguda no lo dejo terminar.

-Claro que no! Ya ganamos a Popo! así que retírate- Dijo Paula Algo enojada junto con la Gemela.

-Popo no es tuyo! El puede hacer lo que le plazca así que déjenme hablar con el! –Grito enfurecido TL

- No! –Gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.- Si le vas a decir algo díselo enfrente de nosotras!

TL Pensó durante segundo y se percato de que los psíquicos estaban viendo detrás de un árbol, así que no tubo opción y lo dijo….

-Okey! Ya Lo diré!... –Suspiro fuerte mente y su sangre subió hasta su cara poniéndola colorida- Popo Te amo!

La acción de Toon Link dejo un tremendo silencio en el jardín sorprendiendo a todos y dejando boquiabierta a las chicas.

-E...Esto…Yo…. –Tratando de romper el silencio TL ultramente sonrojado- So…Solo fue un reto!-Eso fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-Toon Espera! –Grito Popo mientras lo seguía y perdía de vista a las chicas.

-Estúpidos Psíquicos! Me las pagaran! –Grito Toon aventando un cojín del sillón Frustradamente Sonrojado.

-Toon…-Alguien toco su hombro suavemente-

-P...Popo! Q…Que haces aquí? No….No estabas con L…Las chicas?

-Las perdí de vista cuando empecé a seguirte…

De nuevo El silencio reino el Lugar….

-So..Sobre lo que dije haya….Fue…-Se escuchaba nerviosismo en la voz del espadachín.

-Sabes, Siempre pensé que yo sería el primero en decir eso…

-Eh!? –Sorprendida mente sonrojado *escuche bien!* Pensó TL.

-Te amo Toon. –Dijo viendo directamente a esos oscuros pero para nada feos ojos de TL acercándose más.

-…Y…Yo…

No pudo terminar la frase, al ser sallado por un tierno beso, Toon No lo pudo responder debido al shock de nerviosismo y de la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas poniéndolo de pies a cabeza rojo.

Popo al no recibir respuesta de su compañero lo mal pensó por así decirlo.

-Entiendo si no quieres estar conmigo….- Borrando la sonrisa bajando su mirada- Olvida lo que te dije si?

-….-Aun shockeado-

Popo se dio la vuelta, Estaba a punto de irse pero algo lo detuvo.

-T..Toon? –Dijo sonrojado-

-*No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer!* Solo le dio media vuelta a Popo para volver a juntar sus hermosos y embriagante labios con los de él.

Popo claro que reacciono rápido y devolvió el beso entendiendo la respuesta de su ahora novio.

**Por otro lado….**

-Bien luke, Nuestro plan funciono…. –Mostrando una sonrisa de victoria aun sabiendo que perdió la apuesta con Toon Link ya que cumplió el reto. –Ahora que hacemos?

-N..Ness –Dijo sonrojado el menor-

-Si? –Mirando a su actual mente novio-Te pasa alg….- Como siempre es interrumpido, Pero esta vez fue de un beso de parte de Lucas.

Ness solo respondió el beso poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura de Lucas o aun más abajo…

Al final Ness y Lucas terminaron haciendo "eso" con mucho cuidado ya que no estaban en su habitación.

Y Toon Link con Popo solo se fueron a su habitación a "ver películas" ya que Toon link era demasiado orgulloso como para hacer "eso" .

-Genial! Ya se acabo la película, Ahora que? –Gruño en rubio cruzando los brazos.

-No entiendo de que te quejas si estuvimos casi todo el tiempo besándonos. –Dijo el esquimal con una sonrisa-

-Calla! –Dijo Sonrojado el espadachín.- La próxima ves seré yo quien te bese a ti!

-Esperare ese momento, Pero mientras tanto yo seré el uke en esta relación- Soltando una risa aun mas grande dejando ver sus hoyuelos-

-Que!? –Toon con mucho "orgullo" se enojaba tras aquello que dijo su pareja, La pelea siguió, siguió y siguió…Etc. ( xD )

* * *

><p><strong>Un short de agradecimiento dedicado a Eri Shimizu *w* Muchas Gracias! Espero y te aiga gustado nOnU<strong>


End file.
